1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pistol holster structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gun holster assembly arranged to secure a gun and accessory structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pistol holster structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,236; 4,787,540; 4,905,880; and 3,731,858.
Accordingly, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pistol holster and accessory container structure arranged to hermetically seal contents therewithin for security and protection afforded the components during storage and transport.